Mark of Athena
by percabeth121417
Summary: Finally Annabeth gets to see Percy after 8 months, but does the reunion go well? And what about Jason? Does he figure out the Piper/Reyna issue? Read this and find out!


Mark of Athena

Chapter 1

Annabeth

I woke up crying yet again. I had a strange dream about Percy. He was on the top of a glacier in the middle of a Roman camp fighting an army of purple spirits in his mini hurricane. His sword was in his right hand and some strange golden eagle on a staff was in his left. The army was wearing him out and over powering him. They pushed him to the edge of the glacier and he free fell 150 feet into the churning ocean beneath them.

Gods she missed Percy.

Her dream reminded her of the last time he free fell into water. Almost five years ago, on their first quest together, he fell off the St. Louis Arch into the Mississippi River. Which reminded her of the time when he held her while she cried at the bottom of Siren Bay. And the matching gray streaks in their hair from holding up the weight of the sky. When he took on Antaeus and killed him to get him, Rachel, and I safely through Luke's Labyrinth arena. When he came and comforted me after I saved him from getting stabbed by a sword in his Achilles heel. Then after the Titan War, when I finally got him to kiss me. She was the happiest she'd ever been. Then, Clarisse rallied all the campers and they threw them into Long Island Sound. The funny thing is, Percy created an air bubble at the bottom of the Sound. We kissed, hugged, talked, and laughed there for half an hour.

A knock on her door jarred her out of her memories.

Piper stood in the doorway.

"Hey Annabeth. How you holding up?" Piper asked.

"Fine." I answered

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "Really Annabeth, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Okay, I had a strange dream about Percy." I told her about my dream.

"Maybe you should tell Jason about your dream. He may know something about the golden eagle."

"Okay."

Piper and I walked up to the upper deck and found Jason standing against the railing looking at the ground below.

"Hey, Jason. Can I talk to you?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?" He answered.

"Last night I had a dream about Percy. He was fighting a bunch of purple spirits in a Roman camp on top of a glacier."

"Lares." jason mumbled. "They're called Lares. Not sure about the Roman camp on the glacier, though. Sorry, keep going."

"So, he was fighting them. He had his sword in one hand and a golden eagle staff in the other. Do you-"

"A golden eagle on a staff?" Jason asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh my gods! He found the fifth legions standard!"

"What?" I asked, completely lost.

"A long time ago, the fifth legion the legion standard. It's been lost ever since. If Percy found, he would be a legend at Camp Jupiter."

"But Jason, at the end of the dream, he fell off the glacier into the ocean, the legion standard in hand."

"Oh, well, he might be alright. I mean he's a son of Poseidon. He probably survived."

"Hello Argo II passengers! This is supreme commander Leo speaking. We will be landing in Camp Jupiter momentarily. Please brace yourself for it will be a bumpy ride. Leo out!" Leo said over the loudspeaker.

Suddenly, the whole jostled and Jason and I were thrown against each other and into the wall. I got off Jason and offered him my hand. He took it and pulled himself off the deck floor.

"Thanks for the warning, Leo!" Jason shouted.

"Your welcome!" Leo shouted from a lower deck.

"Hello passengers of the Argo II." Leo said over the loudspeaker again. "We have arrived at Camp Venus- I mean- Camp Jupiter. The ramp at the moment. Please go to the main upper deck to exit my beautiful war ship."

Jason started walking the ramp. I stopped at the top of the ramp. I looked down at the crowd of about 200 Romans.

All of a sudden, the crowd parted down and four teenagers walked down the part. First was a girl wearing a toga and a purple cape. Then came three teenagers arm in arm; two boy and one girl. The girl and guy on outsides weren't familiar but the boy in the middle was. He was Percy Jackson.

**I have more chapters written but I want 10 reviews before I upload the next one. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! :)**


End file.
